brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Bridgetterocks
LEGO Marvel Super Heroes As requested I'll drop by the names of the latest characters added: Curt Connors, Elektra, Abomination, Vulture, Iron Man (Mark VI), Ghost Rider, Mr. Fantastic, Doc Ock, Sandman, Dr. Doom, Super-Skrull, Spider-Man (Minifigure), Black Widow, Human Torch, Rocket Raccoon, Loki, Magneto, Punisher, A.I.M. Agent, M.O.D.O.K., Archangel and still more to come - Minifigur (talk) 16:03, October 4, 2013 (UTC) What did you do to Wiccan? I do not see any difference. Is Korvac your profile picture? I like Marvel and would like to you about it. Hyperion321 (talk) 19:46, February 10, 2016 (UTC) re Actually it is a post they favorited. LEGO tends to stay away from commenting on political arguments. The only reason I see to remove it is because this is a kids wiki. We want to host content that all parents want their kids reading and not all parents want their kids to read that. Also it goes into too much information for a minor character in a videogame. A different LEGO wiki summed up him in the following sentences " Wiccan is a young boy from Asgard who believes Scarlet Witch is his mother. He is a member of the Young Avengers." This shows me that this is also not even that important to note. This isn't about anybody being afraid of gays, this is about being appropriate to all.--Toa Matau 23:58, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :I'm saying some parents would find it an inappropriate thing for a kids wiki.--Toa Matau 00:50, February 11, 2016 (UTC) But that was by a follower, not by Lego itself... Korvac is way better is than Zzax. Hulk and Hawkeye beat him pretty soundly in his first appearance. I asked Toa this but he has not responded. How do I move up to like a bureaucrat or another higher rank? Hyperion321 (talk) 13:47, February 11, 2016 (UTC) DO you know someone who does know how I can advance? I am pretty new here and would love to move up. DO you have Lego Marvel Avengers? I am getting it on Sunday. Hyperion321 (talk) 15:47, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Yeah! Dude, I'm the biggest Wiccan/Hulkling fan! :D Hopefully people stop being homophobic and let the minor mention of their relationship stay for once! :) "I don't think the content is important enough to put in a background for this minor videogame character. I looked at the Marvel wiki content for this person and it wasn't among his most important facts. I'm sure if a homosexual character had a major role in a LEGO event it would be necessary on the page. There are plenty of minor homosexual LEGO characters now but none need are major enough for the content. I just can't believe this is still an issue. Drop the topic until LEGO has a major gay character." I cannot agree with User:ToaMatau2004 more. Although a relationship could be okay, it is still a controversial issue and we want to remain neutral. Some parents don't like their kids reading this sort of stuff.--MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 02:28, May 2, 2016 (UTC) I apologize if the administration system seems homophobic. Homosexuality has been a controversial issue and it continues to be, we want the best for our this wiki and its viewers. In the past, we have removed any controversial issues on articles, which is why I proposed we remove Wiccan's relationship. The admin team will have a discussion sometime and we will see what we should do.--MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 04:30, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Wiccan Approved by admins. I never approved that and do not recall seeing such an approval. Please give me a valid statement or proof you notified an admin, or I will block you. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 01:50, May 4, 2016 (UTC)